


One (un)expected Christmas gift

by Clarounette



Series: Ficlets on Christmas cards [12]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 09:43:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarounette/pseuds/Clarounette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and James spend a nice Christmas holiday with their son, Brian. Under the tree, very special gifts are waiting...</p>
            </blockquote>





	One (un)expected Christmas gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shaking_indigo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaking_indigo/gifts).



> Ficlet on card written for Christmas 2013.  
> Prompt by jaegermechanic.

Meat pie in the oven, cookies cooling on the windowsill… James only needed to cook the French beans and the sweet potatoes and Christmas Eve dinner would be ready. Brian loved sweet potatoes. The 3 year old was playing with his cubes in the living-room and James could check on him through the open door. The little boy was far away from the tree and its dangerous fairy lights, so James wasn’t much worried about his well-being. And Michael would be home soon to play with the kid. A happy smile shone on his face thinking about Michael: James had a special gift for his lover that he couldn’t wait to offer.

“When is Santa coming?” Brian asked, his mouth full of potatoes and another spoon rushing right to his face.

“Brian!” James shouted. “Don’t speak with food in your mouth, please.”

The boy had the decency to blush and lowered his eyes.

“While you sleep, Bri,” Michael answered. He wiped his son’s mouth with a napkin. “You’ll find your presents under the tree tomorrow morning.”

They ate the cookies in front of the TV, watching an expurgated version of A Christmas Carol, until Brian fell asleep on the couch between his fathers. Michael carried him to his bed and kissed his tiny forehead. “Merry Christmas, love.”

When he came back in the living-room, James had already brought the bags full of presents that they had to put under the tree. Plunging his hand in one of the bags, Michael found a small rectangular box with his name on it. He turned to James. “Can I open it now?”

James almost panicked. “No! Tomorrow morning. Santa hasn’t come yet!”

When they were done, they went to bed and slept in each other’s arms.

It was quite early when they were awakened by a bouncing toddler. “Daddy J! Daddy M! I want to see Santa!”

James rubbed his eyes. “Bri, Santa’s already gone. But we’re gonna see what he left, okay?”

Michael followed them in the living-room, where Brian started to tear the paper off his presents. Michael picked up a small package and held it out to James. “Merry Christmas, James.”

Before he opened it, James took the rectangular box Michael had noticed the day before. “You too, my love.” He waited for Michael to open it, vibrating with anticipation.

Michael unwrapped a white and blue box. The name Clearblue appeared in big letters on the front. “What…?”

“Open it,” James interrupted him.

Inside was a plastic tube, with a small blue plus sign on the side.

“Congratulations, daddy M,” James said.

Michael had tears in his eyes. “Open yours, now.”

It was a golden ring.

“Will daddy J marry daddy M?” Michael asked.

The way James jumped in his arms was the only answer Michael needed.

“Daddy? Santa brought me a potty. I don’t like him.”


End file.
